


Baby Fever

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [11]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake Jensen x oc, The Losers - Freeform, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Claire watch over a friend's baby and learn some things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Fever

Jensen hurried to the living room, holding the bundle in his arms to his shoulder.  He waited excitedly as the door opened.

“I found a baby, can we keep it?”  He beamed down at the small baby and back up at Claire as she came into the room.

“Oooh, hey cutie, come see Claire!”  She crooned as she ran over to Jensen, who was holding his friend Pooch’s son PJ.  They were babysitting for the long weekend while Pooch and Jolene took a much needed trip.

Claire was smitten with PJ, and Jensen was a doting “uncle” to his friend’s child.  He was attentive, amused by the baby’s noises and movements and, in Claire’s opinion, ‘hot as hell’ in daddy mode.

He leaned toward Claire for a kiss and she pushed him back as she grabbed at the baby he was holding, walking to the couch.

“Oooh, I missed you, you are just the sweetest thing, you are just the cutest!”

“Hey, she was talking to me, tiny.”  Jensen said softly to the baby as he flopped down on the sofa next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

“So you just found this baby huh?”  She said with a laugh as she bounced him on her lap, watching his little chubby legs bend flex and straighten.

“Yes, now kiss me already.”

She leaned over and looked at him with a smile and kissed him.  It started soft but intensified and Jensen broke away first with a mock look for shock.

“Madam, there is a baby present.  Control yourself.”

“Sorry, watching you hold PJ does something to me.”  She teased.

“Good to know.”  He said kissing her cheek before getting up and holding his hands out.

“Let me see the Peej man again, I want to show him my stuff.”

“I don’t know if a baby would care for your tech gear.”  Claire passed the baby over and sat back.

He shrugged, “You never know.  It’s never too early to be a computer genius, right Tiny?”

The baby cooed and slapped his pudgy fist on Jensen’s arm and Jensen lit up.  He sat at his desk naming off various pieces of computer hardware in an animated voice, sometimes making them hop up to PJ’s small nose and pretending to kiss him.

Claire looked at him and her stomach did flips hat spread over her body.  Jensen was not small, he was above average height, muscular and well-toned.  PJ looked so tiny in his arm and she couldn’t help but stare at him.  Something about it turned her on.  If they were married, she’d be begging him to have a baby of their own.

She must have made a noise because Jensen looked up at her and raised his eyebrows, smiling.

“What?”

“Huh?”  She shook herself out of her daze and focused on him.

“You’re looking at me funny, are you okay?”  He bounced PJ on his lap and looked back up at Claire.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  I’m gonna go get a shower.”  _A cold one_.  She thought to herself.

* * *

 

She came downstairs later to find Jensen on his belly with PJ playing with a play mat of baby toys.  He was singing something quietly to the baby.  Claire stood there watching him and felt another twinge of warm fuzzies and need and she hurried by to avoid the sight.

“Come play, you’re missing him singing with me.”

“That’s okay, I’m good!”  She shouted from the kitchen as she started dinner.  She was chopping vegetables when she heard the baby coo in her ear suddenly and Jensen start to speak in a baby voice.

“Why don’t you like me, Auntie Claire, I wuuuuuv you.”

“What?  I love PJ.  I’m just getting dinner ready.”

“No, you keep looking at us funny or else you ignore him.  Did you not want to babysit?”

She turned to face him and he looked over at his face and then his arms, muscles bunched and bulging from the position he held the baby.

“It’s you, alright?”  She said suddenly, pushing the cutting board and knife away.

“What did I do?”  He looked at her bewildered for a minute and then looked at PJ and started to laugh.

“Oooh you have baby fever!”

“No I don’t!”

“Yeah you do.  Look at your face, you look so horn…  hungry for me right now.”

“You can say horny in front of a three month old.”  She said, crossing her arms, and who says I’m horny for you.”

“Please, it’s all over your face.”

“I do not have baby fever.”  She said, almost pouting at the accusation.

“Oh yeah?  Hold him.”  He handed her the infant and she took him, snuggling him into the crook of her arm with a smile.  She looked down lovingly at him as she held his tiny fist and stroked his soft peach fuzz curls.

“There it is!  You have a goofy smile and your eyes are doing that thing.”

Jensen became quiet and she looked up at him.

“What thing?”

“You look all soft and mommyish like he’s yours, and you look adorable.”  He looked in shock at the baby.

“This baby is messing with us.  You look so hot right now holding that kid.”  He stepped back and stared at Claire.  She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Woman stop looking like that.”  He took the baby back from Claire and they looked at each other.

“Better?”  Claire asked.

“No, you smell like a baby and you.  Damn it Claire.  Go shower again.”

“Now who has baby fever.”  She asked smirking.

PJ made a small noise and Jensen looked down at him, “You stay out of this, you’ve done enough.”

“Alright, give me the baby.  You finish making dinner.”  She started to walk out of the room.

“Damn it Claire, even your ass looks good right now.”

“That’s not the baby.  You always say that.”  She called back from the living room.

* * *

 

After dinner Claire sat watching Jake give PJ a bottle as they watched TV.  He was rocking him just enough to not make him sick while he drank, and talked and sang quietly to him.

“That’s a good look on you.”  She said quietly and he looked up with a content smile.

“Yeah?”

She nodded and he shrugged with a smile, looking down at PJ, “I like kids.”

“Me too.”

She ran her foot along his knee and thigh and he looked up at her foot and then at her face.

“What’s with you tonight?”

“Hormones.”  She said moving closer to him.

“Hm.  I like it and I’m terrified at the same time.”  He set the bottle down and passed PJ over to Claire.

“Burp him please, I don’t like the puke.”

“Why do you think I would?”  She asked setting the baby on her shoulder and patting his back.

“Because you’re in mommy mode.”

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with the funk of forty thousand years coming from PJ’s bum would it?”

“Sucker.”  Jake stood up laughing and dodged a stuffed animal that flew in the air toward him as he ran upstairs.

* * *

 

Jake was finishing up his shower when he heard the shower curtain open and then close.  He felt hands come up from behind him and slide around his waist and up his chest.  Soft lips kissed along his upper back and a naked body pressed against him as he leaned facing against the shower wall.

“Hello to you too.”  He said turning to her, “What’s brings you by my way?”

“No reason.”  Claire said kissing down his chest, running her hands up his torso.

“I’m not giving you my seed.”  He said, starting to laugh.  “I’m on to you.”

As quickly as she started, Claire turned and left the shower.

“Fine.  Baby’s waking up anyway.”  She said, annoyed that Jensen busted her, grabbing a towel and leaving the bathroom.

“Hey come back!”  He called after her in disappointment while trying not to laugh.

* * *

 

A bedtime, Jake was fixing a laptop in bed while Claire was laying next to him, PJ snuggled next to her asleep, as she watched him work.

“For the record, I didn’t want your seed.”

“Yeah you did.”  He said chuckling, not looking up from his work.

“Maybe.”

“He’s just so cute.  Maybe I’d like a little Jake one day.”

“Hm, a boy to carry on the fine Jensen name?”

“Not now.  Just in the future.”

“Maybe.”  He said his voice quiet.

“Maybe?”

“Sure.  You’d be a good mom.”

“Think so?”

He looked over at Claire and then at PJ, giving her a pointed look.

“Just not now.”  He said putting his equipment on the side table and turning to her, laying on his side.

“Oh God no.”

“But nobody says we can’t practice _how_ we’d make the kid.”

“Lots of practice.”  Claire agreed, giving him a wanton look.

“Gotta get the moves right for optimum baby making before you actually try.”  He leaned over and kissed Claire.

“Yeah, but years from now, remember?”

“Exactly.”  He kissed her again and then sat up, picking up the baby gently and putting it to bed in the other room.  He came back with a monitor.  When he returned she was waiting with a nothing on but a smile and the bedsheets.

“Damn I love hormones.”  He said with a grin as he walked back across the room, taking his shirt off as he pounced on her.


End file.
